


traté de explicar que era un error diferente

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cook la ve allí, apoyada contra la barra. Se le deshilacha el vestido en los muslos y sus miradas se cruzan. La sonrisa de Effy es mucho menos tentativa que la de Freddie, se abre camino entre sus labios, hambrienta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	traté de explicar que era un error diferente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



> Este ataque inesperado de nostalgia. No sé.
> 
> Situado después de la tercera temporada/primera temporada de la segunda generación.

No resulta extraño entre ellos, los empujones y los besos y mordiscos. Cook marca a todo su grupo, sobrio y ebrio y entremedias, y ellos se dejan o le sufren. Su grupo, sus amigos, su manada. Hace tiempo que Freddie dejó de reaccionar a ello, que si Cook salta, él también; que si Cook le agarra, le lame el cuello, deja la garganta al descubierto y espera que no se la desgarre. Así que está acostumbrado, a bailar y a frotarse y a notársela dura contra su cadera, a veces, más a menudo de lo que, seguramente, sería normal. Pero ahora es diferente, porque Cook le huele a Effy bajo las uñas, por primera vez desde hace meses.

Se le cuela bajo la piel, la suya y la de Freddie, le intoxica en medio del sopor del alcohol y la euforia de las pastillas. De repente está allí, entre ellos, y Cook cree que podría rogar, arrastrarse. Para que le arañe con ella, para que le meta los dedos en la boca y lama cada centímetro como no ha hecho desde el verano.

Freddie le sonríe. Freddie, el bueno de Freds. Le sonríe entre las luces del club, como si alguien le tirase de los labios, tenso y con el cuello brillante de sudor y de su saliva. Cook le mete los dedos entre el pelo y le da un beso sonoro en la boca, tan rápido que no significa nada, tan casto que le duele dentro de los pantalones.

—¿Te has olvidado a tu chica, Freds? —le susurra contra el oído, todo lo que es capaz de acertar. Grave y húmedo, sin sacarle los dedos del pelo.

Freddie sacude la cabeza, como si no le escuchara. Le señala algún punto entre la marabunta de gente con la barbilla y Cook la ve allí, apoyada contra la barra. Se le deshilacha el vestido en los muslos y sus miradas se cruzan. La sonrisa de Effy es mucho menos tentativa que la de Freddie, se abre camino entre sus labios, hambrienta, mancha su vaso de pintalabios.

Durante un tiempo quiso odiarlo. Freddie es un buen chico, Freddie la volvería aburrida o, peor, feliz. No sería como ellos, urgente y con sabor a hierro. Pero Effy aparece de la nada y sigue tirando de sus entrañas, hace que pierda la cabeza como ninguna otra droga.

Freddie le agarra de las manos, se da cuenta de que aún no le ha soltado, de que se tambalea y, si le suelta, no cree que se pueda levantar de nuevo. Así que aprovecha el movimiento, apoya frente contra frente y camina hacia atrás, a empujones, y Freddie se deja arrastrar. Las palabras caracolean fuera de su boca antes de darse cuenta, emborronadas por el alcohol y con menos veneno del que querría, “¿te la has follado antes de venir, Freddie?” alguien le da un codazo antes de apartarse, y luego su espalda contra la pared, el suelo está pegajoso y Freddie no le suelta. “¿O ha sido aquí? ¿En el baño? ¿En el pasillo? Te huelen las manos a ella.” Las manos, la piel. “¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en la ciudad, habéis salido de la habitación?”

Freddie lo aparta de un empujón contra la pared, “qué coño te has tomado, Cook”, y él se ríe en su cara, le agarra del borde de los vaqueros. _Effy_ , quiere decir. _Tú_. Ya hay una marca en el cuello de Freddie, y Cook quiere hundirle los colmillos allí. Tira de su cintura y le mete una mano entre las piernas. Quiere, _necesita_ comprobar que está tan duro como él. Gruñe como un animal malherido, apenas le ve el rostro en esa esquina.

—Vamos, Fred —le susurra de nuevo, le roza la mandíbula con los labios—, cuéntamelo, hay confianza.

Cree que Freddie va a empujarle de nuevo. No sería la primera vez. Es eso de lo que no hablan, de lo que nunca han hablado. Si Cook se pasa de la raya es Freddie el que dice basta. Los límites dependen del día, de lo que hayan bebido, de lo que se hayan metido. Si se pajean, si follan en la misma habitación. Son amigos, hermanos, a veces Cook quiere encontrarse a empujones y Freddie no le dice nada, se frota contra él y la tiene tan dura como la tiene ahora.

Y luego paran.

Hay límites. Desde hace meses el límite es Effy. De repente Cook no entiende por qué.

Freddie le agarra de la muñeca, usa la otra mano para sostenerse contra Cook. Le gustaría verle la cara pero el movimiento es suficiente, aprieta la mano de Cook contra su erección y se humedece los labios. “Qué quieres que te cuente.”

Le cuesta tragar saliva. Lanza una última mirada a la barra, Effy no está allí, no hay ni rastro del vestido deshilachado y sus piernas llenas de moratones. Freddie se lo repite de nuevo, tiene la voz rasgada y no es la primera vez que le escucha así. La última fue el pasado verano, en el duermevela del alcohol y en un barco sin combustible. Recuerda a Effy montándole contra la barandilla y Freddie subiéndole el vestido por la espalda. Le habla así, como decía _mierdajoderasí_ y _si sigues así no voy a tardar en correrme, Eff_. Le habla así, como si tuviera a Effy enroscada en la cintura, como alguna vez le ha hablado con su polla en la mano.

Le tiemblan los dedos cuando le desabrocha la bragueta a oscuras.

—Dime —su voz sale gutural, no sabe si Freddie lo escucha siquiera—, ¿se lo has hecho tan lento con la lengua que se ha quedado sin voz? ¿Que te ha apretado entre los muslos tan fuerte que sólo podías escuchar tu latido? Porque si lo haces bien se vuelve de mantequilla, Fred. ¿Se lo has hecho? ¿Hasta que te quema la garganta, hasta que sabes que no podría ni levantarse del colchón?

Piensa vagamente en su esquina y en el resto de gente. En si parece que están discutiendo o follando o si siquiera le importa. La respuesta, como todo, es que da igual, que cuando le agarra la polla a Freddie le arranca un gemido que no suena en el local, sólo contra su rostro. Un gemido sólo para Cook. Quiere besarle, pero sólo junta sus rostros y deja que Freddie marque el ritmo de su mano, urgente y violento. “Joder, Cook.” “Si quieres.” Le lanza un beso, a pocos milímetros de su rostro, demasiado cerca. Freddie sonríe, muy a su pesar, y después jadea, embiste contra su mano y le clava las uñas en la muñeca.

—Puedo hacerte lo mismo —cuando habla roza los labios de Freddie, y es cuando la ve, a su espalda, con tres vasos encajados en una mano y una botella en la otra, los hilos del vestido colándose entre los muslos. Se fuerza a continuar, un poco más alto—. Puedo comértela tan despacio que no te tendrías en pie, Freds; _quiero_ comértela tan despacio que no te sepas ni tu nombre.

Effy se acerca, apoya la barbilla en el hombro de Freddie, que abre los ojos, se tensa entero cuando nota la presencia de Effy allí, cuando nota la botella fría contra su cadera y su respiración en el cuello.

Cook cree que pararía si se lo pidiera.

Quizá.

Pero no se lo pide, y Cook no aparta la mirada, cualquier cosa que le haga sentir Effy, ninguna es vergüenza. Es otra cosa que quema, que le tira desde dentro. Le gruñe, esta vez contra los labios, “vamos, Freddie”, y cuando se corre Cook lo nota contra todo su cuerpo, demasiado cerca, demasiado caliente, le nota temblando entero.

Effy le besa en el cuello mientras recupera el aliento, y Cook se limpia la mano en los pantalones, apoya la espalda por completo contra la pared. Tiembla de frío y calor, quiere agarrar a Effy de la cintura y saborearla de nuevo, esconderse en un callejón y hundirse en ella. Quiere la boca de Freddie. Quiere meterse en alguno de los cubículos del baño, bajarse la bragueta y correrse cuanto antes.

Effy le tiende un vaso. Cook tiene la mano pegajosa, los vaqueros y la camiseta manchados.

—¿Qué tal tu verano?


End file.
